Annotated Biblio
"Giant Panda." WWFCHINA. World Wide Funding Organization. Web. 7 Apr 2014. WWF has a great deal of basic information on pandas and their current situation. This source explains the status of the panda population at present day and a summary of what has been done to help the population increase in the past. It also explains problems pandas are currently having in their natural habitat as well. This source goes into great detail about the history and genealogy of the Giant Panda. This is an excellent source. It is an internationally recognized organization devoted to the preservation of the panda as a species. The knowledge it gives is credible and is a reliable source of information. Ticia Eillis, Wallace O., ed. "What is a Panda." wiseGeek. Conjecture Corporation, 25 Mar 2014. Web. 7 Apr 2014. ::Wise Geek pages offer some basic information as well as oddball facts on the topic of Pandas ::This source gives information similar in omparison to what WWF brings. It speaks basic knowledge on Panda physiology, habitat, and reproduction. It speaks to pandas as a species and is not completely focused on the giant panda. ::This is a good source. It is a well recognized website with many well-researched writers and editors. The information that Wise Geek offers is credible. "Panda Info." Facts on Giant Pandas. Smithsonian, n.d. Web The Smithsonian institute offers data ranging from in-depth to just the basics regarding giant pandas. This source gives information only on the giant panda. It discusses in detail their current habitat, situation, as well as all the physiological aspects of the Giant Panda. It gives information on where Pandas can be found and some efforts and measures being taken to ensure their survival. This is an excellent source. The Smithsonian is an international recognized organization. The Smithsonian is recognized around the world for being at the forefront of many scientific exhibitions as well as the documentation of information. "Giant Pandas." National Geographic. NGC, n.d. Web :::National Geographic offers information on the three censi taken of the remaining pandas. :::This source is directly comparable in scope and credibility to WWF. A great deal of the information presented is the same as is found on the WWF website. It gives information on the current situation of pandas, reasons for their decline, and explains some of the failed past attempts to pull Panda's from the endangered species list. :::This is a good source. The National Geographic channel and its associated partners are all well recognized in the educational and research community. The information this organization/source presents is credible. Sean, Gallagher. "The Panda's Forest: Biodiversity Loss." Giant Panda Habitat Destroyed by Extraction. Pulitzer Center, 24 Aug. 2011. Web. This source details the loss of the Giant Pandas Habitat and the effects deforestation has had on all Pandas. This source brings information regarding what areas of the Giant and Red Pandas habitat has been destroyed. It tries to inform and convince the audience how serious this problem is and how it is causing a lack of Biodiversity. It also goes on to explain the reason for the deforestation. This is an excellent source. This Pulitzer inning peice is well known and is comprised of greatly detailed information. By merit of its origin this piece is credible. "Deforestation Problems." East Asia Deforestation. Green Peace, n.d. Web